


The Witching Hour

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Sex, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: A bit of Halloween fun for you all. Fun and smutty Sherlolly; nothing more nothing less.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I do this to myself but I've written a short Halloween fic (just three chapters) and just realised that because I am at Sherlocked this weekend I have very little opportunity to post it. So you get the first chapter today, hopefully the second on Friday and then the final chapter on Halloween.
> 
> It's a bit fun and smutty so I hope you enjoy it. Happy Halloween xx

John was lucky that Sherlock even remembered his Halloween party. He'd been caught up for most of the day with a case of fraud, helping Lestrade to track down the culprits and figure out just where the jewels had ended up. Just as they were delving into their final lines of questioning an alert went off on Sherlock's phone. He frowned and looked at it.

**Don't forget John's party. He needs you there. Mx**

It wasn't a text which meant that at some point over the last fortnight Molly Hooper had got hold of his phone and added this in. He couldn't help the slow smile that spread over his face. He pocketed the phone and swung around to face Lestrade.

'Got to go, somewhere to be; I'm sure you can finish this off by yourself.'

'What…you leaving a case?' Greg looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows. 'Shit yes, John's shindig. I suppose I'd better be making tracks myself. I'll just get some stuff finished off here so tell John I might be a little bit late.'

Sherlock hailed himself a cab and stared out of the window watching the cold, wet London streets flash past. It had been six months since Sherrinford and nearly a year since Mary had died. He was finally back in Baker St and after learning about his sister and supporting his parents life was just about returning to normal…whatever normal was for him. It seemed to entail cases with Lestrade, slanging matches in his front room with John and calm afternoons with Molly at Barts. He found himself smiling again and taking a deep, satisfied breath. He'd been thinking about her a lot lately, noticing how genuinely happy she made him feel. She brought a sense of peace to his normally chaotic life and he appreciated that probably more than she realised.

As the cab pulled up outside John's basement flat he gave the driver some money and rolled his eyes at all the pumpkins against the railings and the cardboard skeleton at the window. It looked like John was going all out for this. Sherlock suspected it was all tied up with a nurse that he'd invited from his current surgery. He wasn't the sort of man to be single for long, he needed the validation and the company…ah well, who was he to judge.

It was Molly who opened the door and she cast him a glance from his head down to his feet. He was used to her secretly giving his the once over but this was a little overt for her. He glanced down at himself wondering if he'd spilt something on his suit.

He couldn't help but notice that she looked sexy as hell herself. He had to swallow hard as his eyes trailed over the black corset that pushed up her boobs and narrowed her waist, then to the very short, black, netted skirt over what he suspected were stockings rather than tights. On her feet she had pointed, stiletto, black, ankle boots and there was a witches hat balanced in her hair which was looking particularly wild; in all she looked more attractive than Sherlock could ever remember. Not for the first time he felt lust for her swirling low in his abdomen.

'Have you dressed up at all? Because if you have I can't tell. Come on,' she grabbed his hand and hauled him over the threshold. 'We need to sort something out for you before everyone else arrives.'

She shouted through to John in the kitchen to let him know what they were doing then she led him through to John's bedroom.

'Sit down.' She pointed to the bed and then turned to pick up a plastic bag with some dress up stuff in it. He couldn't help but notice the flash of her stocking tops as she did and he smirked at his correct assumption but then realised his eyes were caught by that delicious hint of pale flesh that quickly disappeared as she straightened back up.

His forehead crinkled as he realised how inappropriate he was being but it only got worse as she turned to him and he found himself eye level with her breasts which were being pushed up and separated by the tight corset. He swallowed again but it felt as though there was no moisture in his mouth and his eyes were still glued to them as she bent a little to start applying make up to his face.

He knew that by now he would normally have pulled back and asked her what she was doing but he just sat there staring at those enthralling mounds of flesh wondering how they would feel under his palms or even better against his tongue. She was talking but he was barely able to listen. What was happening to him? Maybe he was having a stroke.

'We need to keep it simple, haven't got much choice really. Honestly Sherlock I can't believe you forgot to dress up.' He saw her shake her head in his peripheral vision. 'What am I saying? Of course you wouldn't think of dressing up. I should have come around and sorted you out.'

Sherlock frowned, finally tuning in to the conversation, his eyes flicking up to hers which were all smoky and dark and lined with kohl. 'Sorted me out?'

'Yes, with a costume of something. Now keep looking at me.'

He couldn't stop looking at her if he'd tried but she leant closer and he saw her bite her lipstick covered lip as she used the black eye pencil to add kohl to his own eyes. His eyes were taking in every aspect of her face from her shimmery black blusher to just how long her eyelashes were. He found himself wanting to lean forward and kiss her. The feeling was strange but almost overwhelming. Was this attraction? Lust? He couldn't remember it ever being so powerful before though he knew he'd felt it to a lesser extent over the last few months whenever he'd worked with her.

'Are you OK Sherlock? You seem very quiet.'

'J..just thinking about the case I was working on. Wishing I hadn't had to leave it to come here.'

She pulled a couple of lipsticks out of her make up bag and looked at them quizzically before dropping one back in and turning back to him.

'Open your mouth a bit.' He complied and she gently applied the Black lipstick which he knew matched her own.

She carried on chatting to him. 'Well, I'm glad you did. It's good to see John enthusiastic about something for once. I think this girl could be good for him…I don't think it's serious but she might take him out of himself a bit.'

The doorbell rang whilst they were finishing off and Sherlock heard John turning on the party music before no doubt answering it. The sound of voices added to the music and he saw Molly glance at the bedroom door before turning back to him.

'Nearly done. You look very umm…'

He added the word 'ridiculous' just as she said 'sexy' and they laughed a little at the overlap.

'OK, final touch.'

She bent over again and this time when she flashed the tops of her stockings he felt the first pulse of blood to his cock and he hoped this wouldn't take much longer. His trousers were too tight to cover much up and if he pulled his coat onto his lap it would look too obvious.

She was grinning when she turned back around, holding up a pair of devil horns to him. They were attached to a thin, inconspicuous headband.

Gently she positioned them in his hair but her breasts were closer and he could smell her perfume. All he wanted to do was put his hands on her hips and his mouth on her skin so instead he fisted them against the cotton duvet, trying to get his erratic heart under control. He just didn't know why this was so different than their previous interactions.

She stood back when she'd finished and inspected her work. 'I like it. What do you think?'

She moved so he could see himself in the mirror and he had to admit that she'd done quite a good job. His skin was whiter than usual and the black shadowing under his cheekbones made them stand out more. Plus the black kohl and the black lipstick gave him a gothic look which reminded him of his youth when he'd gone through a similar phase.

The red horns curled up above his hair and gave him a wicked edge and he wondered if he didn't feel a little devilish tonight. Maybe he should ravage a maiden and the one stood right in front of him would do nicely.

Before he could act or say anything though she had moved towards the door. 'Come on, we'd best go and help. John will be panicking if we don't.'

She left the room and he sat there for a couple of minutes trying to calm down his physical reactions. His mind was whirling with ideas and images and for once he just didn't have it in him to tamp them down. Instead he closed his eyes and came to an internal decision. He nodded once and then followed her through into the darkened front room which was starting to fill with people. He hated all of it, the people, the music, the noise but he'd promised John so rather than leave he went and got himself a drink and put enough of a scowl on his face that he knew it would out strangers off approaching him. He looked around for Molly but she seemed to have disappeared so he went and stood by the fireplace waiting.

He didn't have to wait for too long. John bustled over to him looking frankly stupid in a costume that was reminiscent of the 1800's. It was complete with a long black cloak, which just made him look shorter and he had full face make up on.

'What on earth are you dressed as?'

John looked annoyed and then rolled his eyes. 'I'm Dracula. Can't you tell by the teeth and the costume?'

Sherlock just looked at him feeling befuddled and John gave a gesture of frustration. 'Don't tell me….you've deleted him.'

'I must have because I haven't heard of him. Anyway what's up? I'm suspecting you haven't come over here to chat.'

'No, I need you to move. What I really don't need is my better looking best mate standing here all moody and sexy leaning against the fireplace and distracting every girl in the room. Go and help Molly with the food or something.'

He'd hissed out his words before smiling and raising a glass to a couple of the other people in the room.

Sherlock huffed but he couldn't say that John's suggestion was an unwelcome one. He grabbed himself another drink and then made his way through to the kitchen annoyed that a couple of other people were in there and happy to see Molly unwrapping cellophane off a plate of biscuits, shaped and coloured like pumpkins.

He glanced at the rest of the table to see most items had a Halloween theme as well as cards citing them as being cheesy bones and spicy, vampire bat wings. As for the drink he was apparently imbibing a blood cocktail but it was tasty enough and made him feel a bit more confident as he approached Molly.

'Oh hey, do you want to help me with these?' She pointed at the covered plates. He didn't particularly want to but he leant over and started taking off the foils and wrappings.

'I'd rather be unwrapping you Molly, you look delicious.'

For a moment she just stared at him but then she burst out laughing. 'Very good, very demon-y. You might need to think of something a bit more evil though otherwise you'll get yourself in trouble with some of the women out there.'

She moved around the table and away from him and he chunnered to himself. He thought that had been quite a good chat up line. He was trying to think of something else when they were both interrupted by Lestrade who seemed to be wearing exactly the same costume as John.

'Hiya, good party. There's quite an impressive turn out. Have you seen Anderson's mummy costume?' Lestrade snorted with laughter. 'He's used toilet paper and it's all coming apart, he's getting very stressed. It's really not helped by people pulling bits off.'

He looked around at both of them laughingly and Sherlock saw his mouth fall open as he took in Molly's appearance.

'Bloody hell Molls, you look…well, you look like sex on a stick. Doesn't she Sherlock?'

Sherlock opened his mouth to agree but Greg ignored him, waving him away. 'What am I saying he won't have noticed will he? Do you fancy a drink?'

Molly was blushing even under her make-up and she nodded as she wandered off with the Detective Inspector leaving Sherlock fuming and jealous in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments; it's really good to know that there are people out there enjoying it. I'm getting very excited now about Sherlocked. Bags are packed, tickets printed and I'll be setting of in a couple of hours.

When Sherlock made it back into the front room John and Greg seemed to be having a slight altercation. Sherlock quickly guessed it was over them both wearing the same costume and John seemed irate, probably because Lestrade had the height to carry it off.

He glanced around trying to locate his pathologist and was going to try and corner her but he scrunched his nose up when he saw her talking to Donovan who appeared to be dressed as what looked to be some kind of ghost. She was all in white and her hair was afro'd up, standing tall on her head, with white streaks in it.

He sighed and glanced around looking for something to distract him in the meantime. He had no intention of getting involved in John's argument and there didn't seem to be anyone else he felt like talking to.

It was then that he spotted Rosie; she was dressed up in a soft pumpkin outfit and was in the process of pulling off the hat, a green stalk, and throwing it on the floor much to Mrs Hudson's chagrin.

He sauntered over. 'Want me to hold her for a while?'

Mrs H smiled up at him and started to pass over his god-daughter. 'Oh if you would Sherlock, thank you. Harry's coming to pick her up shortly so John can enjoy the party and I fancy getting myself some food. See if you can get her to wear the hat.'

He smiled at the baby as his landlady hurried away and he bent down, keeping his upper half straight, as he reached for the hat. 'I agree with you completely Rosie, I don't know why people have such an obsession with pointless hats.'

She gurgled happily and reached for his hair but he knew better than to let her get her hands in it. She had a tenacious grip and last time he'd had to hold still whilst Molly disentangled Rosie's hands from his curls. He smiled softly at the memory as he jigged the small girl on his hip watching as she gave up on his hair instead putting her fist into her mouth and gnawing on it. She had been suffering with her teeth coming through so he took her through to her bedroom in search of some gel to ease her gums.

By the time he'd found some Harry had arrived and he was caught up in handing over Rosie and watching John saying goodbye to his daughter. They stood on the street together as they watched the car pull away and Sherlock took advantage of the moment to light a cigarette ignoring his friends huff of annoyance.

'So, how's the seduction of the nurse coming on?'

John shoved his hands in his pockets and leant against the railings. 'Not that great. Well it wouldn't would it what with Greg looking better than I do and going after her himself.'

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. 'That never stopped John "Three Continents" Watson before. Where's your infamous confidence gone? A misplaced confidence I might add, you just worked the numbers, hit on everyone and some might say yes.'

John scowled. 'Yes thanks for that mate…really boosts me. Oh who am I kidding? I was just trying to ignore the fact that I'm not over Mary yet.'

He sighed and looked out at the night sky and Sherlock saw his pain, just as he always saw it, and it made his heart clench with guilt all over again. It should have been him that night, not her. It made him resolve once again not to waste his opportunity at life and that included Molly.

He took another drag of his cigarette. 'So, I've umm decided to give things a go with Molly….if she'll still have me.'

He didn't look to his right but he knew that John had pushed himself off the railings and was staring at him.

'Are you serious?'

Sherlock nodded his head once. 'Never been more so. My feelings have been building for a while and…well, I'm finally in a good place, back at work and in Baker St. It's time.'

John slapped him on the shoulder. 'It's been time for too long. I think you should go for it, she's mad to feel as she does about you because you're an arse but…well, she'll be good for you.'

He turned back to the steps down to the front door whilst Sherlock flicked the end of his cigarette into the road.

'You'd better move fast though, Rob from Paediatrics was chatting her up earlier and he's a pretty fast mover.'

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and felt his stomach flip over. The thought of her with some other man suddenly seemed out of the question and he quickly followed John back into the welcome warmth of the party.

It took a couple of seconds for his eyes to acclimatise to the darkness and he spotted Molly dancing with a tall guy with brown hair. She was laughing at something he'd said and her eyes were gazing into his. As Sherlock made his way over to her the other guy whispered something in her ear and then let her go, making his way towards the bathroom. She turned around to pick up her drink and for a moment Sherlock just wasn't sure how to approach her.

She'd completely ignored his chat up line earlier and he didn't feel confident enough that she'd believe anything else that he said…maybe he just needed to show her instead.

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips and his nose nuzzling her neck, he could finally smell her, feel her. He sensed rather than heard her let out a sigh and he closed his eyes relishing being so near her.

She had let her head fall back onto him as they swayed slightly to the music and she put her hand up to his neck, sliding into his hair. Without either of them seeming to plan it she turned and then they were kissing. Sherlock had never expected things to move so fast but he couldn't say that he was unhappy with the development; not when her hot lips were on his, greedily taking his kisses from him.

A second later he felt her hands on his chest and she pushed herself off him. Bemused at her actions he opened his eyes to find her glaring at him. 'Sherlock, what the hell are you doing? I thought you were…oh god.'

She put her hand over her mouth and he could see her eyes casting about the room as she tried to work out what had just happened. He, meanwhile, was beginning to think that maybe his approach hadn't been the most thought through one but he had acted on instinct.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him through into John's bedroom which was one of the few quiet places in the flat.

She still looked angry as she spun around to face him after closing the door.

'Do you want to explain what just happened?'

'I would have thought it was obvious Molly. I tried chatting you up earlier and you brushed it off, so I thought I'd go for the more direct approach.'

'Chatting me up? You mean that line about unwrapping me…but you weren't serious about that…'

He just looked at her steadily, his arms crossed over his chest; aware that they were both breathing heavily. He tried not to look at her chest and the way it expanded and contracted at the top of the corset but it was making his mouth water.

'You were serious? Since when?'

He huffed. 'Can we not have this conversation here? John's just got off with his favourite nurse's best friend and we could be interrupted at any time. Come back to Baker St and I'll explain everything.'

He saw her brow furrow and he knew she was confused and suspicious but he didn't want to get into long winded explanations…not here, not about his feelings. And anyway, the way he hoped the night would progress meant he didn't want them stuck in someone else's bedroom.

She chewed on her bottom lip for a second before giving in. 'Fine, let me get my things.'

He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as he turned to collect his coat from John's bed.

Five minutes later they were sitting in the cab and he was conscious of the loaded atmosphere and a certain level of awkwardness. John had seemed to have every confidence in him which he'd expressed when Sherlock told him they were leaving. He considered it and considered Molly as they sat together side by side but most definitely jot touching. Instead she seemed to be focused in the hem of her skirt pulling and twisting on a loose thread, her face still wreathed in concern and confusion.

He put his hand over hers stilling it and when she looked it at him he smiled. 'Maybe we can pass the journey more productively.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'd rather still be kissing you. We can talk in a bit but wouldn't you rather indulge yourself?'

He saw her blink and swallow and he could almost see her mind trying to grapple with what he'd just said.

'Are you drunk? Or high? What have you taken Sherlock?'

Her voice had suddenly changed from uncertainty to concern and he had to acknowledge that her concern was not unfounded. He'd only been clean for a few months so he couldn't blame her for her disbelief.

'None of those things, I promise…bar a couple of cocktails at John's but nothing that would impair my judgement. Come on, I know you want to.'

He held out his hand to her and smirked, pulling her onto his lap, knowing she still had so many questions for him but answering them instead with his lips on hers. She was stiff and nervous when he first kissed her but he felt the moment that she gave in, opening her mouth to his and twisting her hands into his hair, he had never realised just how sensitive his hair follicles were until that moment. Having Molly Hooper in his arms, kissing her; it was so much better than he had realised it would be. How had he not realised what was missing in his life until now?

The kiss distorted his sense of time and he was surprised when the cab driver pulled up and told them that they were at their destination but he couldn't say that he was sorry to get there. He knew exactly what he wanted from the rest of their evening and it warranted privacy and no disturbances. For once he was glad that Lestrade and John had their own distractions because it meant that they wouldn't need him.

Molly followed him out of the cab and he could sense her stood behind him, looking around them at the quiet street as he undid the door. Then he gestured for her to go in ahead of him closing the door too behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, he's got his little witch back to Baker St what should they get up to now? A bit of a chat or getting down and dirty?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, I hope you aren't getting too spooked by all the ghouls and monsters trick or treating around your neighbourhood. Without further ado I give you the final chapter of my little fluff fest.

He followed Molly up the stairs enjoying the sight of her legs in those sexy, ripped fishnet stockings and boots. He was definitely seeing the advantages of dressing up in a way that he hadn't considered before. He even wondered if she'd let him have sex with her whilst she was still wearing them but he shook his head trying to dispel the image, knowing he was getting ahead of himself but hopeful all the same.

When they got to his flat he took her coat, hanging it up, and offered her a drink. All he had was an old bottle of wine but she agreed and he uncorked it and poured them both a glass. As he did she wandered around his flat, touching the odd item on his table or mantelpiece and he felt as though he was acutely aware of exactly where she was in relation to himself.

He walked over to where she stood by the empty fireplace and offered her the glass; joining with her as she took a sip.

'What's going on Sherlock? You're acting very unlike yourself and….and enjoyable though it is…kissing you that is…I…I deserve an explanation.'

He took a deep breath and then gestured for her to sit down in John's chair. As she did she crossed her legs and the top of her stocking was exposed once more tempting him with images and ideas all over again. He focused instead on her face, which looked so serious even with all that Gothic make up accentuating her soft, brown eyes. He knew he must look just as odd but neither of them seemed to care.

'I like you Molly; it's as simple as that. My feelings have been there for a while but with everything going on with my family and sorting out the damage here I just wasn't in the right place to pursue them…I realise that I am now…I want it Molly…I want you.'

He let his voice drop at the end and he saw her give an involuntary shiver and he liked how much he could affect her even with just his voice.

'The question is…do you still want me? Do you still love me Molly?'

She was still for a moment, her eyes downcast but then she glanced up at him and nodded. 'Yes…of course I do…always.'

Slowly he put his glass on the small table in his right. 'Then is there anything else to talk about?'

She shook her head and put her own glass down. 'I suppose not.'

Then she stood and took the single step over to him before sliding her knees either side of his hips. 'Are you sure Sherlock? Tell me now if you aren't.'

He looked up at her, his eyes caught by her lips. 'I'm sure.'

This time when they kissed he realised that she was very much leading it unlike in the cab. She twisted her hands in his hair forcing his head to one side so that she could immediately deepen the kiss and he felt his body responding to this new, more dominant Molly…one that he had rarely seen before.

His hands had naturally fallen to her waist and he roughly pulled her against him groaning as she came into contact with his now obvious erection. He'd been struggling with it most of the evening but he didn't need to cover it up or will it away any longer.

They kissed for longer than he would have thought possible but it still wasn't long enough and his mouth sought out her skin as she pulled away. Her breasts were just at the right level for him and he brought his hands up to her corset starting to pop the thick metal hook and eyes that encased her. As he undid the last one the only thing keeping her clothed was his hands holding the material and he looked up at her to make sure that she was happy for him to remove it and his breath caught in his throat at the look she was giving him; it made his cock pulse and he wanted to rip the material off her and fuck her right here in his chair.

It seemed Molly was feeling similarly turned on because she bucked her hips towards him making his eyes roll back in his head for a moment at the sensation. Her hands were on his shirt undoing the buttons and he finally peeled away the corset watching as her breasts were revealed to him. He wanted to take one in his mouth but he held off, drawing out the pleasure, so he could use his hands on her first. He could feel the soft weight of them against his palms, the nipples hardening and tightening as she arched her back tempting him further.

He couldn't wait any longer and he used his tongue to rim around the nipple before sucking it into his mouth, relishing her moan as he did.

He could feel her nails scratching down his chest which meant she must have managed to fully undo his shirt. Being with her seemed to render him incapable of following simple actions and time passing….it reminded him of being high but without the adverse consequences.

As he slid his teeth across the soft skin of her breast she tangled her hands in his hair again to hold him closer, encouraging him to bite down on her hardened nipple, feeling her hips bucking again as she sought more stimulus from him and he wanted to be inside her, fucking her and making her his.

Between them they managed to undo his trousers and push them down just enough that Molly could reach into his shorts and tug his erection free. This time it was his turn to moan at the feel of her hand wrapped around his shaft and as she kissed him again she stroked him, feeling him growing even harder. Her tongue was in his mouth and all he could think about was her body and how it made him want those things he hadn't even thought about in years.

His hands were on her thighs now pushing up the material of her skirt, feeling the suspenders and the stocking tops as he did. She helped him push her knickers to one side and then she was sliding down onto him and he had to break away, had to stop kissing her so he could concentrate on this new sensation of being joined with another human being. It had been so long and he had forgotten just how good it could feel.

Her greedy mouth was on his neck, sucking on his skin and leaving wet trails up his throat as she got used to the feel of him inside her and then she started to move, rocking back and forth, stretching herself and forcing him to hold onto her hips and moan out her name. He knew he wasn't going to last. It had been too long and she felt too good.

His hands moved back to her breasts and he just hoped that he could hold on long enough for her to gain some pleasure herself from the coupling. He knew he was begging her to come, pleading with her, but he couldn't stop himself. She made him do and feel things no one else ever had.

Just as he thought he couldn't hold on any longer, his own hips lifting up to meet her, he felt her starting to unravel; her muscles contracting around him and her voice crying out his name. His hold on himself gave way like a dam bursting and he came hard, feeling his come pulsing into her. It short-circuited his mind, whiting it out and leaving him wanting it again; a new addiction forming within seconds.

As he came down from his natural high he felt both drained and sated at the same time. He felt Molly sagging against him, her lips at his neck once more but this time just kissing his skin gently, her breath hot and ragged.

He held onto her as though she was the last thing on earth; anchoring him and keeping him rooted.

Finally she slid off his lap and he watched as she made her way to the bathroom, enjoying the sight of her naked back even as she still wore her skirt, heels and stockings. He let out a deep sigh of satisfaction and smiled to himself as he pulled his trousers back up. He was already calculating how long it would be before he'd be ready for a second round, he just hoped Molly wasn't too tired.

He stood stretching his back and arms and picked up his glass of wine before glancing in the mirror. What he saw made him chuckle. He'd completely forgotten he was wearing makeup and devil horns. He pulled the horns off his head as Molly exited the bathroom and he couldn't help but notice that she looked a bit shy….nervous even and he paused for a moment as he tried to work out why. She had his light blue dressing gown on and she seemed to be looking anywhere but at him.

'Molly, what's wrong?'

'N…nothing, I just need to get my top and then I'll get out of your way.'

He frowned, did she think he wouldn't want her here now they'd had sex?

He caught her wrist lightly as she tried to pass him to get to the corset lying on the floor.

'What makes you think I want you "out of my way" as you put it?' He put a couple of fingers under her chin and raised her head up so their eyes could finally meet.

Rather than try to convince her with words he resorted to actions again, they were so much simpler. He bent his head and pressed his lips to hers, his eyes closing as he did, enjoying once more the feeling of giving in to her. He found he loved just kissing her.

When he finally pulled away he opened his eyes and gave her a slow smile. 'Stay…please.'

She still seemed a little unsure but she nodded her head once and he reached over to pass her her glass of wine, mostly untouched.

'Maybe I didn't make myself clear earlier but I meant it when I said that I like you…it's more than that. I…I love you Molly. I tried to tell myself that when I said that all those months ago in that phone call that it was platonic, that I said it to try to save you, but I meant it then and I mean it now. You have become the most important person in my life and I no longer want to live it without you. I don't just want you to stay the night I want you to stay full stop. Move in, share my life with me.'

This time he saw realisation washing over her face; hope, love and finally happiness. 'God, Sherlock, you mean it don't you. I never thought that you would feel the same way about me. I…I'd given up hope.'

He chuckled. 'That's because I'm an idiot. I couldn't see what was right in front of me. I did what I always berate John for, I saw but didn't observe. If you give me a chance Molly I will make it up to you, I promise.'

She stepped forward and brushed his curls on one side. 'There's nothing to make up for, having you…' she smiled at her unfortunate choice of words, '…is the best thing I could ever ask for.'

He plucked the glass from her hand and she shrieked then giggled as he picked her up and carried her bridal style into his bedroom. They had the rest of their lives to get to know each other but Sherlock had no intention of waiting any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we leave it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's nice to do something short and smutty every so often. Let me know xx

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sherlock, it isn't exactly going to plan is it. I hope you like the start, let me know what you think Sherlock should do next xx


End file.
